


Acquired Taste

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aranea is here for about thirty seconds, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Sassy Ignis Scientia, Shy Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto has a new customer coming into his coffee shop, but Noctis doesn't seem to know what he likes. Prompto jumps at the chance to help him find his favorite flavor. After all, Noctis seems like his cup of tea, so he'd be happy to pour coffee for him all day.However, even as he gets to know and like his new customer, he doesn't know that Noctis has a deep, dark secret...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 38
Kudos: 209
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMaster/gifts).



> Special thanks to [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/) for helping me edit this!!
> 
> This is my contribution to the Quarantine Exchange! My giftee was [AyakashiKami](https://twitter.com/AyakashiKami)! I decided it was time to tackle some Promptis, and make it as fluffy as could be! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Acquired Taste**

The morning shift at Perc Up! was a familiar routine for Prompto. It was a block from his college, so he would jog over after his morning run and a quick shower and hide his backpack under the counter. No dorky uniform, just a black and white apron he could wear over any t-shirt and jeans he liked, but tied it on, and got to business. He turned on the ovens, started all the machines, and wiped down the counters. The doors opened at six A.M. on the dot, and customers crowded in, clamoring for Altissianos, espressos, cappuccinos, and lattes. People wanted cinnamon buns or muffins from the pastry case to go with their coffee, people wanted sugar and cream. Prompto _got on it._ He bounced back and forth between taking orders and pouring drinks while waiting for his second coworker to arrive at six-thirty, happy as the tip jar filled up and screaming on the inside as the line only seemed to get longer and longer.

This was his routine, and he was used to it by now. He just had to get through it to get to the prize at the end - the nine A.M. lull, when things calmed down enough for him to make himself a cup of his personal favorite - an almond milk latte with two sugars. 

He savored the first sip every time. A little bitter, a little sweet. Perfection.

There would probably be a few more customers at ten A.M. for people taking an early break, and then more between eleven and two as people took lunch, and then he got to leave at 1:30 so he could get ready for class. 

Rinse and repeat until he made it through college without a mountain of debt (maybe only a molehill), and thus win his early twenties. 

He tried hard to keep an eye on everything and everyone during the rushes, just in case any other dumb kids or rotten entitled adult got funny ideas about doing an unpaid grab-and-go on the coffees ordered on the app, or on the thermoses, tote bags, and packaged granola for sale on the back wall. (His manager had taught him how to take a vicious glare, and he had an anti-thief look that could probably nail a mosquito to a wall from across the room with that look if it so much as flitted its wings.) 

That was probably the only reason he noticed the scrawny dark-haired guy walking past the window do a double-take as he passed the door. Prompto couldn’t help but notice him as he sipped at his drink, but was distracted as another customer came in. 

“Welcome to Perc Up!” Prompto chirped, putting on a big customer service grin and turning his focus at the young woman who’d come to the counter. “What can I get for you?”

As the woman placed her order, Prompto spotted someone outside of the window again - the same dark-haired guy, looking like he’d basically just rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothes from yesterday, but somehow made it look good. He was walking the opposite direction of the coffee shop, staring into the window. Prompto returned his attention to making the girl her drink, and the guy was gone by the time he put the lid on. However, as he passed her the cup with another big smile, there was a loud clamor outside, and Prompto looked to see that same guy getting off the ground. _Weird!_

“Have a nice day!” Prompto chuckled, then circled the counter to go to the window. However, just as he got there, he saw the dark-haired guy back on his feet, bolting towards the school.

Prompto couldn’t help but wonder what all that had been about, except it wouldn’t do him much good. He saw lots of people every day, after all. None of them likely remembered him for anything more than “that freckle-faced kid who got me my coffee.” He just had to do his best to make sure it was a good coffee, and hope that whatever had happened to that guy, his day got better. 

“If he comes back for a drink, I’ll make it a good one,” Prompto told himself, then set about reloading the pastry case between sips of his coffee. 

* * *

The next day, around nine, Prompto was just adding sugar to his personal coffee when he heard someone clearing their throat. He swiftly abandoned his coffee and about-faced with his usual big smile. “Hi! Welcome to Perc Up! What can I get for you?”

Prompto’s customer service smile hid his surprise that he was face to face with the dark-haired guy from the day before. He looked equal parts flustered and lost, all by his lonesome in the cafe with his gaze wandering all over Prompto’s face like he was trying to find a pattern in his freckles, but he quickly cleared his throat. 

“Hi. I’m. Um.” He managed to put on a more serious expression and smooth his voice out. “I’d like a coffee.”

“Sure!” Prompto chuckled, then motioned to the menu. “What kind? Regular drip? Latte? Decaf? Altissiano? Cappuccino? Frapp-”

“Uh.” The dark-haired guy had gone wide-eyed, and Prompto had to restrain another laugh, both at his expression and out of his own embarrassment. The dark-haired man spoke before Prompto could recover: “What’s… what do you like?”

“Me? Usually a latte with almond milk and two sugars.” Prompto winked. The guy looked like he could use a little friendliness. He was obviously pretty new to coffee, he could use a guide. “It’s a real treat! A little sweet, a little bitter. I have one every day as long as I’ve had my run, y’know? Gotta watch my figure!” He put his hand on his waist, and the customer went red in the cheeks.

“Oh, uh - no, you look, uh, fine…”

Prompto realized he’d gone a little too far and tried to reel it back. “I’m so sorry, sir! I’m sorry, I run my mouth when I shouldn’t, it’s the worst - Ah, man.” He managed to condense his embarrassment into a self-deprecating laugh. “There I go again. But, back on topic, if you’re new to coffee, I find my usual is pretty smooth for first-timers. I still can’t take coffee without milk, myself.” 

“Does milk…” The man turned his hand in little circles. “Make the coffee... you know?”

“Less bitter,” Prompto helpfully filled in, beaming again, and rested his hands on the counter to keep from leaning in too close. The guy was actually kind of cute. Prompto thought his awkwardness was a little charming, really. “I think it helps, anyway! How about you try one, on me?”

The dark-haired guy’s eyebrows bounced with surprise. “Oh, yeah? That… that’d be great. Thanks.”

Prompto spun on his heel to start pouring the coffee, but the guy quickly blurted, “Noctis.”

“What was that?” Prompto turned back, and saw the guy’s face was still red.

“Noctis. Uh. For the name. On the cup.” Noctis (apparently) kept his eyes on the floor. 

“Oh!" Prompto turned and looked around the otherwise empty cafe. "Well, you’re the only customer, so I wouldn’t need to, but no problem, Noctis!”

“Friends call me Noct,” he mumbled. 

Prompto grinned as he pulled the lever on the coffee machine. “You got it, Noct.”

Prompto made the drink the same way he made his own, stirring it up well to make sure the sugar dissolved and to help disperse the heat. He wrote "Noct" and a smiley face on the sleeve, then passed it over to Noctis. "Here ya go!"

"Thank you so much." Noctis clumsily took the cup, his fingers brushing over Prompto's. He gave the cup a quizzical look, then took a sip. 

Prompto leaned over the counter, unable to contain his eagerness as he asked: “What do you think?” 

“It’s… coffee.” Noctis cocked his head, cheeks puckering for a moment. 

“Well, yeah, sure, but how’s it taste?”

“Like… like coffee.” Noctis turned the cup in his hands. Prompto saw his eyes widen a little as he caught sight of his name written on the sleeve, and his expression split into a sweet little smile.

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat. _Oh man,_ he thought, terrified and excited all at once, _he’s cute._

“Well, hey, um.” Prompto swallowed and tried not to stammer. “Give it a try, and maybe try something different tomorrow! I’ll help you find how you like your coffee.”

“Yeah. Yeah, maybe it’s an acquired taste.” Noctis smiled a little bigger, storm-blue eyes gleaming and warm. He put a few bills in the tip jar before Prompto could stop him, and gave Prompto a flash of a brilliant smile like sunlight gleaming off of a fancy car that vanished just as fast. “Thanks, Prompto. I gotta get to class, but I’ll see ya.” He turned and left, though Prompto caught him glancing back towards him, probably looking at the menu over his head.

“Yeah,” Prompto said to an empty room, putting his chin in his hand as he watched Noctis go with his coffee cup still in his hand. “See ya real soon, I hope.”

* * *

Noctis was back the next day during Prompto’s slow period, and he strolled right up to the counter. Prompto grinned, and if he were a dog his tail would be wagging. With gratitude that he did not have a tail, and that even if he did, Noctis couldn’t see it behind the counter, he leaned in. 

“Hey, Noct!”

Noctis’ brow knit for a moment. “Oh, hey, you remembered me.”

Fear spiked through Prompto. “Oh, um, yeah! Hope that’s not weird, you came during my mid-morning lull yesterday, so you kind of stood out. I’m, uh, kinda surprised you remembered me.” He put on a sheepish smile. “But hey, what can I get you?”

Noctis looked at the menu, brow knit up even more. “Uh.” He cocked his head. “Maybe something with chocolate?”

Prompto whipped up a mocha cappuccino, topped with a grind of nutmeg. “Here you go!” 

Noctis took the cup and sipped once.He swallowed, studied the cup, then took another sip. Prompto tried not to lean all the way over the counter as he watched, waiting for another glimpse of that smile. “How is it?”

“It’s… you did good.” Noctis smiled again, but his jaw was a little tight. “Thank you.”

“Still not quite right, is it?”

Noctis stilled for a second, but he quickly shook his head. “I’m still trying it!”

“It’s okay.” Prompto smiled to put him at ease. “Maybe next time, we could try something iced? Iced coffee can be really mellow, it’s nice.”

“That sounds awesome.” The hint of relief in Noctis’ face made Prompto’s heart skip a beat. “Um, you here tomorrow?”

Prompto nodded hard, jaw clacking in his eagerness. “For sure! Here all morning!”

“Morning, huh.” Noctis’ faint smile persisted, and he didn’t look away from Prompto. “Then I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

Prompto had to keep his leg still so he wouldn’t thump it on the floor. “I’ll see you then!”

He hoped Noctis couldn’t tell just how much he was looking forward to it, for fear of spooking him. How weird would it be to find out the coffee guy thought you were cute?

* * *

The next day, Prompto poured Noctis a cup of double-brewed, chilled coffee with simple syrup and vanilla almond milk. Noctis watched intently as he stirred it, and Prompto explained, “Cold flavors are naturally mellowed compared to hot flavors. That’s why ice cream is super sweet, the cold dulls your tongue. Same with the two big brands of soda - one of ‘em was meant to be room temperature, so it’s not as sugary, and the other one - well, you get it.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Noctis pointed to the bottle of syrup. “And you’re using that instead of sugar?”

“I mean, it is sugar! Just, sugar and water boiled to make a syrup.” Prompto scooped some ice into the cup, popped the lid on, and gave it a good shake. “Sugar will never dissolve in a cold drink, but with a syrup, the sugar is already dissolved!” He put the finished cup down, then slid a sleeve onto the cold cup with “Noct” and a cartoony thumbs-up on it. “Ta-da! And now you know some nerdy coffee stuff you didn’t know before, and you have coffee!” He beamed, and Noctis chuckled softly.

“I guess so.” He sipped on the cold coffee. His nose wrinkled for a second, but he just as quickly took another sip. “This is better.”

Prompto’s heart sank a little. “Still not quite for you, huh?”

“You’re trying.” Noctis drank down a big gulp of the cold cup, then put a little more money in the tip jar. “Thanks for the coffee lesson, too. Didn’t think I’d need to crack a book for a drink.” He smiled again, and Prompto wanted to melt a little, but he played it cool. 

“Anytime. I’ll get a _read_ on you yet, just you wait!” He imitated a rueful shake of his fist, and Noctis laughed again.

“Next time.” He left, the bell over the door jingling as he left, and Prompto swooned onto the counter until the next customer came in and jerked him from his reverie. 

He’d get it right. It’d be worth it to make Noctis happy.

* * *

The next day, Prompto made Noctis a blended mocha frappucino with caramel drizzled in the cup and whipped cream on top. It was basically a milkshake. Noctis waited on the other side of the counter, watching intently as Prompto put ice in the blender carafe, then measured out espresso, cocoa powder, and milk in turn. 

“Hey, uh.” Prompto glanced back to see Noctis squinting at him. “Is that - your shirt - King’s Knight?”

Prompto twisted his head over his shoulder, and remembered he’d thrown on his favorite shirt, and he tugged his apron strings aside so Noctis could see the characters. “Yeah, it’s like my favorite game! I got this shirt at this big giveaway they were doing for a special event last summer and - oops, um.” He chuckled sheepishly at his own babbling. “Yeah. King’s Knight.”

“That’s awesome. It’s my favorite game, too.” Noctis took a keyring out of his pocket and showed Prompto he had the knight avatar on his keychain. “I didn’t get the shirt from the event, but I got this.” 

Prompto had to clamp down on an eager squeal and tamped it down to a shout of: “Oh, that’s _so_ cool!” 

“Thanks.” Noctis smiled, face low and a ruddy blush touching his cheeks, and Prompto beamed, then got back to putting Noctis’ sugar bomb together. 

Noctis’ eyes were blown huge, mouth curved with a faint smile, as Prompto poured the drink into a cup then swirled the whipped cream on top. “It’s a real treat,” Prompto told him, putting a rounded lid on. He’d already written “Noct” and a little doodle of a dog. He seemed like a dog guy. Prompto loved dogs, anyway. “Try this one on for size!” He passed him the cup and a straw, and turned the cup so Noctis would see the little doodle. Noctis chuckled softly, then put the straw in and sipped.

Noctis seemed to actually be drinking it this time. He crossed his fingers he’d probably gotten the coveted Noct Seal Of Approval and rocked on his heels as he waited for the verdict. “Is this one a winner?”

“Mm.” Noctis took another sip, and Prompto watched the clear cup drain a little. Was it finally a success?

“That’s great! I’m so happy.”

“Yeah.” Noctis stared hard at the cup, nodding. “Me too.” He didn’t sound happy, but Noctis was just too cool. He didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like Prompto, so all Prompto could do was hope. “Maybe we can change it up a little next time, see what else we can do.” Ah, Noctis was trying not to let him down. He took his wallet out. “Are you here tomorrow?”

Prompto hissed in mock pain. “Oof, sorry man. That’s my day off.”

“Ah, that’s okay, I’m glad you get one. Have a good one, I’ll catch you again next time.” He turned for the door, and Prompto watched once more as he left. 

He’d never regret a day off more. Even so, as long as Noctis kept coming back, Prompto would hope he’d be there to greet him and pour him a cup.

* * *

Prompto was getting out of class the next afternoon when his manager called. He dodged into an alcove outside of the art building to take it: “Hey ‘Nea, what’s up?”

_“Hey there, blondie. I hate to do this, but I need you to cover a two-hour shift. I know,”_ Aranea added quickly, as Prompto moaned aloud.

“C’mon, ‘Nea, I just did five days in a row!” He groaned again. “But… Only two hours?” 

_“Yeah, Iris called out, some sort of flu thing, and there’ll be a gap between when I get off and when Holly gets in._ _Seriously. Two hours. I’ll pay time and a half. Just long enough to cover the shop between me and Holly.”_

Prompto pretended to think about it, humming hard. “Okay, fine, but I haven’t washed my apron.”

_“I’ll put the spare up for ya. You’re a champ.”_

Prompto smiled, resigned but not terribly unhappy. It was this or homework, and this would contribute nicely to his “no mountain of debt” plan. 

Plus, he could brainstorm about the next drink he could try on Noctis, next time he saw him.

Aranea met Prompto at the door and handed him a clean apron. “I owe ya, sweetie.” She winked at him. “The afternoon crowd’s not too bad. Lots of little study groups, plenty of people who just want refills or cookies.”

“I got this, no worries!” Prompto tied his apron on and tossed his hair back with a flick of his chin. “I’ll hold down the fort ‘til Holly gets in.”

Aranea pinched his cheek a little, then departed, and Prompto took his place at the counter.

Like Aranea had promised, there was a steady stream of customers, no huge rushes but always someone waiting for a fresh cup or a pastry. Prompto kept up with his usual cheer. He got into the rhythm like he always did so much so that he almost missed Noctis coming in. He only realized his secret favorite customer was here when he saw him sit down with another man. He stumbled to a halt in place when he saw Noctis at one of the rear tables with a lanky, well-dressed man with coiffed brown hair and sharp eyes behind stylish glasses, and his heart stopped.

_Maybe Noctis had a boyfriend?_

Except then he saw Noctis getting out some dense-looking books, and felt a little relief. Maybe it was just a study group?

_Or maybe it was a boyfriend study group._

He tried not to let his hurt show when the other man approached the counter with a diplomatic smile. “One medium Ebony roast for Ignis, please.”

“You got it!” Prompto pretended cheer as he wrote Ignis’ name on the cup. “Anything for Noct?”

That caught Ignis by surprise, apparent in a brief raise of his eyebrows. “Ah, do you know Noctis?”

“He’s, uh, been here every morning for the past few days.” Prompto chuckled weakly and made to pour the cup for him. “He’s been trying different kinds of coffee.”

“Odd. I’ve been trying to get him to drink coffee for years, but to no avail. Seems he has a hypersensitivity to tannins, he can’t handle bitter flavors.” Ignis shook his head, mouth spreading in an amused smile. “He _hates_ coffee.”

Prompto spun around, splashing his front with coffee. “What?!" The hot coffee on his apron hit his brain, and he exclaimed: "Shit! Ow!" He grabbed a dishtowel to start drying himself off, but winced back towards Ignis."I'm sorry - What?!”

Ignis, eyebrows raised, grabbed a handful of napkins and held them out to Prompto. “Goodness, are you al-”

“Fine, fine, sorry!” Prompto forced cheer so hard the corners of his lips hurt, but accepted the napkins and mopped his front. “Surprised me, haha. He’s just…” He kept dabbing coffee off of the apron, unable to look at Ignis as he mumbled, “He’s been having me make him coffee drinks every morning all this week.”

“All week? In the _morning?!”_ Ignis was plainly aghast, before smirking. “Oh. Oh, I see. I suppose that’s when _you_ usually work.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped, and he dropped the wad of napkins and put both hands in front of him in plea. “Oh, no, _please_ don’t misunderstand, I haven’t been making moves on your boyfriend, I-”

“He’s single.” Ignis got a scrap of paper out from his inside jacket pocket. “I’m his tutor and a long-time friend. He’s not a morning person, either, I have to bribe him with lunch at Kenny’s to convince him to wake up for his nine-AM history class.” He scribbled something down. “Waking up early in the morning, drinking coffee…” He lifted his eyes and studied Prompto. “I can hardly blame him, either.”

Prompto gaped, as Ignis put the cap back on his pen. “If you haven’t put together what he’s playing at by now, then I’ll offer you my glasses because you may be blind. Consider this a free tutoring session regarding Noctis, on me.” Prompto’s jaw dropped, as Ignis winked and wagged an eyebrow. “Now stop giving him free coffee and instead try offering him your number.” Ignis gingerly plucked his coffee from Prompto’s shaking hand and put the paper in his palm. There was a phone number written on it. “Here’s his. Your call, of course.” He winked again, then sauntered off, coffee in hand. 

Prompto was slack-jawed for a long moment, staring past the counter and all the other customers at Noctis, sulky and bored as he stared into his textbook. Noctis never looked like that when they talked. He always seemed like he was on the edge of his seat, right on the verge of smiling, just in need of that one little push into obvious happiness. 

Clearly the coffee wasn’t what Noctis had been looking for. Prompto had a solution.

Prompto approached Ignis and Noctis’ table, hand shaking around a hot cup. “Um, got something for Noct.”

Noctis jerked his head out of his book, shocked. “Oh, hey, it’s you!”

“It’s me.” Prompto smiled weakly. “Hot cocoa with cinnamon, for Noct.” He turned the sleeve towards Noctis so he could see “Noct” with a little heart doodled next to it. “Did you, um, know we had cocoa?”

Noctis went crimson to the tips of his ears, and he hesitantly choked out, “Um. No. It’s. A coffee shop. So. I ordered.” He pushed his nose into the book. “Coffee.” Ignis tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Noct,” he said quietly, firmly. “Let’s try the direct approach.”

Noctis groaned and put the book down. “Uh. So. You’re. You’re really cute.”

It was Prompto’s turn to blush, and Noctis actually covered his mouth but mumbled, “Coffee is really bitter, but you looked so sweet, and then you were talking to me about stuff and…” 

“Hey, no, um. I liked talking to you.” Prompto put the cocoa cup down and grinned, then turned the cup around so Noctis could see he wrote his number down on it. “You can talk to me anytime you like. I work here most mornings and I have class in the afternoon, but I’m just home doing homework at night.”

“Oh, man,” Noctis whispered, and did Prompto detect _reverence_? 

“Or, would you mind if I texted you?” Prompto showed Noctis the phone number Ignis had given him, and Noctis nodded.

“Anytime.”

Prompto dared a little further: “Party up in King’s Knight?”

“Oh my God, _yes_.” Noctis’ tells were more subtle, but Prompto was sure that if Noctis had floppy ears they'd be perked, and Prompto _loved_ dogs. Ignis simply laughed through his nose.

“I see you found someone who shares your tastes, Noct.”

“I dunno,” Prompto laughed, tossing his hair back. “I’m pretty sure I’m an acquired taste.” 

“No. Like I said.” Noctis stood up, holding Prompto’s eyes with surprising confidence. “You’re sweet.” He smiled, shy but brilliant. “And I know where I’ll be getting my sweet fix from now on.”

Prompto beamed, but then a customer shouted from the counter, and Prompto hurried back to work. He still couldn’t help but watch Noctis pretend to care about studying at his table, but drinking down his cocoa like nothing had ever tasted so sweet.

That settled it. No more coffee for Noctis.

* * *

Prompto’s new routine at Perc Up! … wasn’t all that different from his old routine, really. 

He still skittered in before six to get the ovens and carafes on and fill the pastry case, and he still bustled his way through the morning rush with a smile on his face. He just had to save a lot of that smile for the nine A.M. lull.

Noctis would usually show up right around nine - that was the earliest he could be made to drag himself out of bed most mornings, Prompto quickly learned, and Prompto would have a cocoa ready and waiting for him. He would drink his cocoa and Prompto would enjoy his coffee, and they would talk until Noctis had to go to class or Prompto had more customers. That one change, however, made Prompto's day about ten times better, every time.

Of course, this was just the morning. Prompto couldn’t really get enough of Noctis. In the afternoon they would text or call one another, and Noctis would invite Prompto over for King’s Knight when neither of them had homework, or they’d play remotely, laughing and chatting on headsets. They’d usually end up talking until they got sleepy, and Prompto had fallen asleep on Noctis’ sofa more than a few times with Noctis’ soft, contented smile being the last thing he saw.

Perfection. 

If things ever did get bitter, Prompto would try to make them sweet for Noctis. Prompto was happy to be more than _just_ the freckle-faced guy at the coffee shop (though Noctis seemed to love his freckles). He liked being Noctis’ new King’s Knight partner, his new best friend, his new sweetheart, and that was as sweet as life could get. 


End file.
